


Double O' Stiles (DiNozzo)

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: Stiles DiNozzo [3]
Category: NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, Alpha Werewolf Jethro Gibbs, If you want to know the back story, Look it Up, M/M, Please tell me your thoughts, SPREAD is a real Bagel place in philly, Theres a comment in the first fic that should explain it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: “So, remind me again why I thought this was a good idea?” Stiles muttered.





	Double O' Stiles (DiNozzo)

 

* * *

 

 

“So, remind me again why I thought this was a good idea?” Stiles muttered, munching on a bagel, trying not to wince as he saw another person attempting to finish eating the Giant Bagel or whatever it was called that SPREAD* was famous for. 

 

Derek patted his boyfriend's shoulder. Sipping on his Coffee, the older man raised an eyebrow at him, judging him with his judging eyebrows that judged.

 

“Because family and pack are important to you and the rest of us,” Derek reminded him, making Stiles grimace, “And if you did nothing you would regret it for the rest of your life.”

 

“Thanks,” Stiles sarcastically mumbled into his own coffee, inhaling it like it was his lifeblood, Derek wrinkling his nose at the bitter black tar, while the older man enjoyed his sweet concoction. “Thanks so much, SourWolf. You’re so helpful. Remind me why I Mated you again?” the young Detective snarked.

 

“Because of my body.” Derek deadpanned, not able to keep the side of his mouth from twitching. 

 

“Damn straight,” Stiles joked back, snorting. 

 

Stiles had come an hour and a half early then twelve, even though he had to wake up earlier in order to get there on time. He wanted to be able to have his internal freak-out before his… father got there. Almost an hour later, Stiles was about ready to jump out of his own skin with nerves. 

 

“Relax, Stiles,” Derek sighed, putting a gentle arm around his shoulders. “All the background we did on this guy says he’s a good man, and won’t just turn you away or hurt you.” 

 

Nodding, Stiles bit his lip. “Yeah, ok,” taking a deep breath, he picked absently at the remaining crumbs on his plate. “I still find it freaky that we ended up working in the same departments though,” the amber-eyed Detective muttered, “even though Peoria was second, not first for me, its still friggin weird, dude,” Stiles whined.

 

“Don’t call me dude.” was the automatic retort. “And yeah, it’s… a weird coincidence, but I’m pretty sure it was just your Spark leading you to do it. Your Spark likes to mess with us a lot, so I’m pretty sure it finds this hilarious.” 

 

“Yeah, well, I’m not laughing, SourWolf.” Stiles pouted. 

 

“What would you be laughing at?” The strange voice made Stiles jerk and flail, almost falling out of his chair if it wasn’t for Derek catching him before he could.

 

“What the fu-” Derek’s hand clamped over his, stopping the swear before it could come out.

 

Two men stood before them, both with eyebrows raised. 

 

One was older, with silver-grey hair (more silver than grey) cut into almost a Marine cut, and extremely bright blue eyes, and held himself in a confident and assured manner. 

 

The second was tall, brunette, had bright green eyes and olive toned skin, with stubble and black-framed glasses, and looked well in shape, but still had a bit of chub around his face, like he had only recently got back in shape. 

 

“So, why are we laughing? Because breaking the ice with a badly timed joke is usually my job.” The green-eyed man said with a nervous grin, and both Derek and the blue-eyed man rolled their eyes.

 

Clearly, That was Anthony DiNozzo. He sounded too much like Stiles not to be. 

 

Pushing his hand out of the way, Stiles shot a glare at Derek before standing up, taking his own swat at the back of Derek’s head, who didn’t even wince, the ass. 

 

“Stiles.” the younger man choked out awkwardly, “Stilinski,  Detective Stiles Stilinski, who is me,” STiles stuttered, flushing, “-and wow, I totally did not mean to sound like Sean Connery with a bad case of nerves but-”

 

“Stiles.” Derek put a hand on his shoulder gently squeezing. “Shut up. You’re rambling.”

 

Flushing a deeper shade of red, Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

“Tony. DiNozzo,” The green-eyed man, Tony-  _ his father _ \- smiled, reaching out a hand for Stiles to shake. “And this is my- Partner and Boss, Jethro Gibbs.” 

 

Shaking his hand, Stiles smirked and shot a look at Derek, who nodded, having smelt the same thing Stiles noticed with his Spark about Gibbs. 

 

“Don’t you mean your Mate?”  Stiles smirked, and Tony gaped, Jethro growling and flashing red eyes, making Derek do the same. 

 

“”Down boy!”” Both STiles and Tony snapped at their mates, making the two wolves shut up immediately and look at them with almost identical raised eyebrows. 

 

Tony and Stiles shared a long-suffering look.

  
  


After they had all settled down, the four sat at the table, far in the corner where they were unlikely to be heard, and waited awkwardly for someone to speak up. 

 

“So, you know about werewolves?” Tony asked, and Stiles sighed.

 

This was gonna be a long day.

 

* * *

 


End file.
